The instant invention relates generally to containers that are subjected to varying internal pressures and more specifically it relates to a pressure cooker that is used in the home to prepare foods for the table.
Pressure cookers are vessels that contain water and food. A sealed fluid tight cover is placed over the vessel and has a release valve. At times this release valve can malfunction causing an explosion to the pressure cooker when the pressure builds up too high. This situation is dangerous so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.